


Fixing What's Broken

by Captain_Jazz



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jazz/pseuds/Captain_Jazz
Summary: Johnny warns V that taking a gig from a gonk off the street is a bad idea, but she ignores him and requests the help of a certain feisty BD editor. The stage is now set for them both to pay a higher price for V's hubris than either of them could have ever anticipated. Both women and their relationship will be pushed to the absolute limit by what's to come, they'll need each other and their friends to persevere in this rotten city that seems to only take and break everyone that it swallows up.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	Fixing What's Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I'm hoping will be seen as a vastly improved re-write of my now-defunct first fic Cyberpunk 2077 or otherwise, "Surviving the City of Broken Dreams." Despite my nervousness, I published it anyway while it was still very much in the ROUGH draft stage and it showed. Others who I talked to about it though believed the story I had in mind was one worth telling despite the subject matter so here we are again. After a further moment of consideration, I've decided to combine chapters 1&2, it seems like it kind of ends abruptly otherwise.

V was strolling through Pacifica unafraid, with the confident swagger of a veteran street kid even though only months earlier she’d been a skirt-and-dress-wearing corpo bitch for one of the biggest, dirtiest tech giants in Night City - maybe even the world. It was this swagger that - on the one hand - often attracted unwanted hostile attention, but on the other attracted the attention of most of the city’s fixers, who hired mercs like her for various contract gigs. 

Exactly how she completed them was, at times, left to her own discretion; she could go in fast and loud, leaving bloody corpses in her wake, or silently choke out every gangoon between her and the objective she’d been given. She mostly opted for the latter owing to her past corpo subterfuge which had, to her regret now, indirectly ruined or ended countless lives. She even chose to deliver the targets of contract killings to their clients still living, which in her mind kept her hands clean.

All of that was but irrelevant daydreaming though for V now. The world around her crashed back into focus when a haggard and desperate-looking Corpo gonk plowed headlong into her.  
  
“You...you’re...you’re a fixer...no-no-no a merc….that’s what they call your type?” the Corpo stammered, as he stumbled forward and grabbed the collar of V’s replica Samurai jacket   
  
“Hands off gonk...what's your damage?” V snapped, angrily pushing the man away   
  
“It’s my daughter,” the corpo said as he produced a photograph. “Animals ripped her away from me...dragged her into this flophouse, said to bring 50k in hard eddies or they’d send her back to me one piece at a time.” 

  
V took the photograph and gave it a once over before eyeballing the building in question; typical of Pacifica including a door that was barely one good gust of wind away from falling off its hinges.   
  
“Wait right here...gonna do some recon , ” V said , returning the photo and walking boldly right up to the broken main door , which she expertly slid right under to start scoping out the hideout. What V saw however did not fill her with confidence. Cameras everywhere, leaving what looked like zero blind spots and an equally intimidating number of chromed/roided up Animals. That there was zero sign of the girl either was disconcerting, but not surprising. V was steeling herself to return a bearer of bad news until an idea came to her. She grinned to herself as she returned to the suit.   
  
“It’s bad...but I know a techie who can help me out,” V told the frazzled man as her confidence - or was it arrogance - began to return. “Find a nearby place to lay low and I’ll be back, we’ll save your daughter,” V assured him as she pressed the button on her fob card that summoned her type-66 Javelina and hopped in, hauling ass away toward the apartment of a certain brain dance editor. A snarky shade wearing rocker boy then materialized next to her.   
  
"This gig is bad news V. Nobody just hands you a contract off the street, they go through a fixer!" Johnny muttered, before smoking his virtual cigarette and shaking his head, leering at V from the passenger seat.

As this exchange occurred, out of sight on the street behind them and unbeknownst to V, the ‘frazzled Corpo’ suddenly regained his composure to a chilling degree.”Trap laid and the bait set, the fish will be on the hook soon….Yorinobu-sama.”

After bickering with Johnny for a minute longer about the gig, V called Judy , knowing full well that the Mox was likely eyeballing another smut filled brain dance regardless of her location. 

“Sup V?” Judy replied simply , but with a visible smile overtaking her lips when she answered the holo-call.

  
“Got another gig, Jude, need your help , ” V shouted over the roar of her Javelina , getting straight to the point as she hauled ass to their now - shared apartment on Charter Street in Watson. 

“Seriously V, I’m up to my eyeballs in BD’s and dealing with Suzie on the regular after that last job we did took a whole day,” Judy said, barely concealing a smirk - clearly not bothered a bit by either the thought of working alongside the mouthy merc again or of pissing off her boss.

"Come on Jude, it's a big building with a lot of ground to cover, and a bunch of cameras. You've backed me up on these gigs before. Some Animals kidnapped a man’s daughter and you know we make a good team. We’ll be in and out before the gangoon pricks even know we're there." V begged her girlfriend, the compassionate part of her clearly over-riding her judgment.

  
“Fine, but you owe me one , ” Judy replied , acquiescing to V who after a beat abruptly ended the call , instead opting to walk in like she owned the place. 

“Name your price, Mi gatita sexy , ” V fired back , sticking her tongue out  and throwing in an impromptu pet name for Judy to lighten the mood just a bit. Insatiable and cheek y despite the reason for V’s visit , Judy responded by sucking on the Merc’s tongue which sent V mentally back to one of their many ‘encounters’ after their dive at Laguna Bend.   
  
_ Despite her non-lethal approach, V was still a roughneck at heart, and a regular at the ripper doc clinic of Viktor Vector. He had saved her life more than once and V decided it was high time her inquisitive Mox meet the man himself, following a lengthy rundown on the work Vik did to save her after the Konpeki heist had gone to shit. V wanted some gorilla arms installed that she had ‘conveniently’ found in preem condition after a run in with some Tyger Claws. V, morbidly curious as to whether or not Judy had the stomach for it, asked her to tag along to watch the install. Much to both the chagrin of V and to Judy’s palpable relief Vik wasn't at his desk. _ _   
  
_

_ “So, what do you think of Vik’s clinic?” V asked dryly, kicking a loose piece of drywall, trying to hide her disappointment as she held the box under her arm.  _

_ “Nova reminds me of my BD den under Lizzie’s,” Judy answered in awe, taking in the small space, until her eyes fell on the chair where V had no doubt barely clung to life as ‘Vik’ fought to save her after Dex had betrayed her. “Sit down V, I’ve got an idea, no sense in this trip being a total waste,” she added mischievously pointing to the chair.  _

_ “Yes ma’am,” V added in mock submissiveness upon seeing the look on Judy’s face as she put down the case, and took her seat. ‘This is gonna be good,’ she thought to herself, not at all disappointed as Jude mounted her in the chair, took off her top and playfully smothered V with her breasts which the merc eagerly kissed, licked, and sucked on. Before their antics could escalate further a rusty metal grate opened behind them.  _

_ “What in the hell is going on here _ _?!” _ _ Vik shouted  _ _ … _

  
“Hello…..Earth to V...I said we’ll talk terms after this gig, you've gotta tell me what we’re up against.” Judy interrupted, shouting and snapping her fingers to jolt V out of her reverie, knowing she wouldn't be asking for help if she could handle a job herself. 

  
“Multiple floors, wide-open atrium in the middle with cameras and Animals everywhere, we’ll need to go in silent and non-lethal. Or at least that’s what I recommend,” V blurted out in embarrassment, adding the last bit tactically. “So much as an excessive bang or a dead body and the Animals may retaliate by killing her,” V spoke from experience, lamenting the time or two she failed to successfully escort a VIP out of a hot zone.   
  
“No going back in afterward to wipe them out? Stop them from pulling this shit again? You’re telling me you’ve never wanted to flatline everyone in a place you’d just snuck through?” Judy questioned V, cocking her head sideways as she involuntarily shuddered, the memories of the Scav hellhole they found Evelyn in pushing almost violently to the forefront of her mind.   
  
“Well I'm not hurting for eddies..I guess I could hire a ‘cleaning crew’ through a fixer to ‘empty’ the building,” V answered offhandedly both to herself and Judy … she was still adamant about taking a non-lethal approach, even though these Animals members sounded like the worst of the worst in the gang. “Once we’re out and the girl is with her father I’ll consider it,” V added, at which Judy smiled - she wasn’t keen on letting the gangoons live to pull the same stunt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to the vastly more talented/creative folks from the Lizzies Bar discord server, for all their tips, encouragement, critiques. To Hexpresso in particular I owe a big one since she encouraged me to push forward with this idea I had and offered to beta-read/edit everything I've written so far. All that's left is for you fine folks to tell me what you think.


End file.
